Agent 47/Gallery
This is a gallery page for Agent 47 Promotional Images HMA Dynamic Render Final.jpg|''Absolution'' render 1. HMA Determination.jpg|''Absolution'' render 2. HMA Pointshooting Final Redshoot.jpg|''Absolution'' render 3. HMA Turn Render Final.jpg|''Absolution'' render 4. HMA Angel Final.jpg|''Absolution'' render 5. HMA Back.jpg|''Absolution'' render 6. Crossed Hands Red JPG.jpg|''Absolution'' render 7. Agent_47_Priest_HMA_devoloper_render_1.jpg|Agent 47's priest disguise render made by Tom Isaksen Agent_47_devoloper_render_1.jpg|Agent 47's developer render; made by Tom Isaksen (1) Agent_47_ developer_render_2.jpg|Agent 47's developer render; made by Tom Isaksen (2: Underlay) Agent_47_Front_render.jpg|Agent 47's front developer render; made by Tom Isaksen Agent_47_Back_render.jpg|Agent 47's back developer render; made by Tom Isaksen Agent_47_Disguise_render.jpeg|Agent 47's disguise ability; featured as a developer render by Tom Isaksen Agent_47_hands_render.jpg|Developer render of 47's hands at various stages during the Absolution; made by Tom Isaksen 47_in_a_shootout_with_Hope_Police_Officers.jpg|47 in a shootout with Hope Police Officers in the Main Street, Hope. 47's_targets_in_Hitman-_Absolution.png|All of 47's targets in Absolution, including Diana Burnwood, at the top left. 47_viewing_Diana's_Mansion_(artwork).jpg|Artwork of 47 viewing Diana's Mansion from afar 47_wearing_the_outfit_of_Mickey_Caps.jpg|47 disguised as Snowman. 47_sniping_from_Mickey_Caps'_apartment.jpg|47 using Caps' Kazo TRG in his apartment. Weapons_Render.png|Some weapons that 47 used throughout Absolution. Agent47Shotgunshoot.png|Agent 47 holding a shotgun. Agent_47_Character_Sheet.jpg|Character sheet of Agent 47 12345.jpg|Promoting 47's iconic barcode 222.jpg|Comparison of 47's barcode in the first 4 games ''Hitman: Codename 47 Agneesh47.jpg|Agent 47's look in Codename 47 47KPBO.JPG|47 killing Pablo Belisario Ochoa. 47DN.JPG|47 disarming the nuke in Jegorov's ship 47KOK.JPG|47 killing Odon Kovacs White void Ort-Meyers.png|47 kills Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer HC47A47.JPG Hitman 2: Silent Assassin 22.jpg|Agent 47's look in Silent Assassin 44.jpg|47 and his classic sniper ImagesCA14OA2W.jpg|Agent 47 garroting a guard H2A47.JPG Hitman: Contracts Contracts2.png|Diana hands over the file on the anonymous group who tries to liquidate the Agency to 47 1111.jpg|Assassination of the Meat King 223.jpg|47 ready to kill with a knife HCA47.JPG Hitman: Blood Money 47's_Face_Blood_money.jpg|47 as seen in ''Hitman: Blood Money. 47_barcode.jpg|47's iconic barcode, as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. 47_up_front.jpg|47 as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. HitmanBloodMoney 2012-05-13 20-24-41-06.jpg|47's white suit counterpart. ImagesCA0G7AWN.jpg|47 uses a Nailer on a guard while in disguise. 47's_Creation.jpg|47 being created by Ort-Meyer Ort_Meyer's_Death.jpg|47 snapping Ort Meyer's neck HBMA47.JPG ''Hitman: Absolution Agent47Barcode.png|47's barcode as seen in ''Hitman: Absolution 47_looking_at_Diana's_kill_order.png|47 looking at Diana Burnwood's Kill Order. 47_fires_at_Diana.png|47 fires at Diana. 47_tries_to_garrote_Sanchez.png|47 tries to garrote Sanchez 47_is_thrown_into_Dexter's_room_by_Sanchez.png|47 is thrown into the bedroom at Dexter's presidential suite at the Terminus Hotel. 47_taking_Victoria's_target_picture.png|47 takes Victoria's picture from Dominic Osmond's safe in his offices on the top floor of the Vixen Club. 47_and_Vika_arrives_at_Rosewood_Orphanage.png|47 arrives with Victoria in a taxicab at Rosewood Orphanage. 47,_Vika,_and_Sister_Mary_at_Rosewood_Orphanage.png|47, Victoria, and Sister Mary near the Rosewood Orphanage. 47_in_a_crowd_at_Chinatown_Square.png|47 in the middle of a crowd at Chinatown Square. 47_dragging_the_corpse_of_a_henchman_of_Wade.png|47 dragging the body of one of Wade's henchmen (right). 47_views_the_skyline_of_Hope.jpg|47 views the skyline of Hope from the outskirts. 47_looks_at_Lenny's_matchbox.png|47 looking at the matchbox he obtained from Edward Wade at the Rosewood orphanage, which belonged to Lenny Dexter. 47_at_McGarmond's_Gun_Shop.png|47 at McGarmond's Gun Shop to retrieve his Silverballers. AMTs_at_McGarmond's_Gun_Shop.png|47's Silverballers on display at McGarmond's Gun Shop. 47_walks_towards_his_Signature_Pistols.png|47 walks towards his signature Silverballers, now put in a display case at McGarmond's Gun Shop. 47_retrieves_his_Signature_Pistols.png|47 retrieves his signature Silverballers from the display case at McGarmond's Gun Shop Birdie's_second_message_(to_47).png|Birdie's message to 47 saying, "We have a Mutual Problem", and with a picture of Blake Dexter. 47streetsofhope.jpg|47 driving a car in the streets of Hope. 47_and_Lenny_in_a_Desert.png|47 watching over Lenny digging a grave. Lenny_digging_a_grave_in_a_desert.png|Lenny Digging a grave as per 47's punishment. 47_driving_off_from_the_desert.png|47 driving off from the desert 47_driving_towards_Dexter_Industries.png|47 driving towards Dexter Industries. 47_looking_at_a_Dexter_Industries_truck.png|47 looking at a Dexter Industries truck. 47_overlooking_the_Dexter_Industries_factory_compound.png|47 overlooking the factory compound of Dexter Industries. 47_subduing_a_Dexter_Industries_Factory_Guard.png|47 subduing a Dexter Industries factory guard. 47_in_close_combat_with_a_Dexter_Industries_factory_guard.png|47 in close combat with a Dexter Industries factory 47_fake_surrendering.png|47 fake-surrenders before a Dexter Industries factory guard. 47_watches_as_Raymond_Valentine_"burns".png|47 watches as Raymond Valentine's head burns, because of 47's replacement of his bald cure with Fire Paste. 47_sabotaging_Ashford's_computer.png|47 sabotaging Warren Ashford's machine while he is operating it. 47_walks_away_as_Ashford_is_killed.png|47 walks away as Ashford is killed by his machine, because of 47's sabotage. 47_looking_at_Diana's_Coin_(Attack_of_the_Saints_trailer).png|47 looking at Diana's coin at the Waikiki inn (Attack of the Saints trailer). Fight_Night-47's_entry.png|47 at the fighters' entrance of the boxing stadium. Fight_Night-47's pistols.png|47 submits his pistols to the main counter at the Arena. Fight_Night-47's confrontation.png|47 confronts Sanchez, with The Patriot disguise. Fight Night-47's victory.png|47 standing beside the corpse of Sanchez. 47_sneaking_into_the_Basement_of_the_Hope_CCourthouse.png|47 peeking at the basement room of the Hope County Courthouse, where Victoria is held hostage by Skurky. 47_is_knocked_out.png|47 is electrocuted by a trap laid by Clive Skurky near Mrs. Cooper's "chamber", where Victoria is being held hostage. Clive_standing_near_47's_body.png|Skurky standing beside the body of an unconscious 47. 47_under_captivity_by_Skurky.png|47, under captivity by Skurky. Dexter hits 47.png|Dexter hits 47. Dexter telling 47 about Victoria's Isotope in her necklace.png|Dexter telling 47 about Victoria's Isotope in her necklace. 47 hits Dexter when he calls Vika "kitten".png|47 hits Dexter with his head when he calls Victoria a "kitten" without her necklace. 47_escapes_the_Hope_Sheriff's_Station.png|47 escapes the Hope Sheriff's Station. 47_walking_towards_the_Hope_County_Church.png|47 walks toward the Hope County Church, where Skurky goes in to escape from him. 47_shoots_Skurky_(Point_Shooting).png|47 shoots Skurky. 47_standing_beside_Skurky.png|47 standing beside the shot Skurky. 47_steps_on_Skurky's_wound.png|47 steps on Skurky's wound caused by an Agency operative to force him to disclose where Victoria's ransom exchange is being held. 47_walks_away_from_Skurky's_corpse.png|47 walks away from Skurky's corpse. 47_walks_away_from_the_"Agency Infested"_Hope.png|47 walks away from Hope, where the Agency's operatives are hunting him. Agent_47_at_Hope_Church.png|Agent 47 after killing Clive Skurky. 47_enters_Tommy_Clemenza's_shop.png|47 enters Tommy Clemenza's tailor shop to gain a new suit Tommy_inspects_47's_old,_dirty_suit.png|Tommy inspects 47's old and dirty suit 47_in_his_new,_redefined_suit.png|47 walks out of the wardrobe wearing his new and redefined suit 47_exits_Tommy's_Shop.png|47 exits Tommy's shop 47_walks_away_from_Tommy's_shop.png|47 walks away from Tommy's shop 47_throws_a_Proximity_Mine.png|47 throws a Proximity Mine in Blackwater Park. 47_walking_away_from_an_explosion_at_Blackwater_Park.png|47 walks away from the explosion following. ''''Hitman'' movie hm_npc_47.jpg|Timothy Olyphant's portrayal of 47 in the 2007 ''Hitman movie.